Accidentally in Love
by jmrstarlover
Summary: The Glee Club think they get the summer off, then Shue breaks the news. They have a 6 month long assignment with certain partners. Will everything go as planned, or will romance insue for more than one couple? AU P/R F/S Q/S B/A T/M M/M K/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n Star: So, I am starting on my own with trying to write fan fiction. I can do it with the help of my best friend xKaishisxMoonx who will hopefully be my beta, and if she chooses to speak will go by Moon. Our story is called Love & Music. It's T rated (soon to be M when I get to write my next chapter), and pretty cool. ;) But since the new episode came out, I have a desire to write something that has Sinn (Sam+Quinn) in it, and decided to do it… This is Puckleberry centric. It starts out a month before school ends.

Couples in this fan fic are:

Rachel/Puck

Finn/Santana

Sam/Quinn

Tina/Mike

Brittany/Artie

Mercedes/Matt

Kurt/OC named Logan

I hope you all enjoy this story….

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the show or any of the character. If I did, Rachel and Puck would've been together from the start, Puck would be the male lead, and Finn would be a whiney little bitch… Oh wait.. He already is….

**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**

**Accidentally In Love**

The day started out normal for the Gleeks: school, slushy facials, more school, then rehearsals. It's when they reached rehearsal that everything changed…

"Hey guys," Mr. Shuester (commonly referred to as Mr. Shue) called out to the assembled group in the choir room. "So we are going to be starting a new project. This project has a little to do with singing, but not much to be honest, and it will last from now until December. I realize that this means it interferes with your summers, but it is important for the group. I also realize that this means it's a six month long assignment, but I am sure that you guys can do it," Shue rambled trying to get the group excited.

In the back row, Noah "Puck" Puckerman rolled his eyes, "Mr. Shue," his deep baritone voice rang through the room even with his soft tone. "Can you please stop with the rambling and tell us what the hell we are going to be doing for the next six months?"

The murmuring of agreement from his fellow Glee clubbers bringing a small smile to his face that turned into a smirk at the appalled look on his teacher's.

"Alright Puck. I will tell you guys what the assignment is, and watch the language." Shue ignored the shrug and locked eyes with each member individually. "So the school decided that one group of students, or seven couples, will be in charge of a new program that is being held at the Lima's Orphanage. Our group being the only one with a co-ed membership, and 14 students, was chosen to be that group. You are all going to be put into pairs, and then given a 9 month old child. This child is strictly your responsibilities, and one set of you will actually be responsible for a set of twins."

The group started shouting out protests the second their assignment was explained. "But Mr. Shuester," Rachel Berry spoke out for the club. "We're all 17, we can't be held responsible for the lives of such young children. I personally think that this assignment is ridiculous and will not help our vocal talent what-so-ever. I demand that you request this order to be evoked this instant," her final statement met with the approval of the other 13 members.

"Guys, this isn't something I can get you out of," Shuester explained. "This assignment was set by the School Board, and we can't stop them. And no Rachel," the young educator said, turning to briefly look the girl in the eyes. "this is not something that suing them will fix either. Now, the couples were randomly selected by the Board, and decisions are final. NO OBJECTIONS!" this announcement was met with disgruntled, half-whispered cursing from all the members.

"I am now going to tell you the couples, and then at 5 you are to go and pick up the children based off of the name you are given."

The club murmured consent, realizing that they had no choice in the matter. Puck's body sank into his chair at the thought of having to take care of a baby so soon after giving up his own daughter, Beth. Glancing over to his Baby Mama, he realized that she felt the same as the tears began flowing silently down her cheeks.

"Now, you are all being placed in your own homes for the duration of this assignment," Will informed them before getting to the hard part of the announcement.

"Now the couples are as follows: Sam and Quinn. Your son's name is Jonathan," said couple smiled shyly at each other, Sam reaching out to Quinn squeezing her hand gently.

"Finn and Santana. Your daughter's name is Aubrey." The two exchanged glances with each other, before turning away.

"Tina and Mike. You're son's name is Lucas." The Asian couple that was already holding hands smiling, loving the fact that they were together.

"Matt and Mercedes. You're daughter's name is Ellie." Mercedes looked pissed, but blushed, looking down at her feet. Matt just shrugged.

"Brittany and Artie. Your daughter's name is Lauryn." The two smiled at each other, not ecstatic, but okay with the arrangement.

"Kurt and Logan. Your daughter's name is Grace." The two gay men were happy with the pairing and the fact that they had a little girl.

"Shit. Shue, c'mon. You gotta be joking? Me and Berry?" Puck whined, displeased with the fact that the crazy, hot Jew was his partner.

"I happen to agree with Noah on this one," Rachel replied outraged, "I think this is a biased decision based off of the fact that we are both Jewish."

Shuester sighed, glad that the kids were agreeing, but there was a reason he saved them for last. "The reason you two were put together, is because the children you are to be caring for are in fact of Jewish descent."

"Wait, CHILDREN!" the teens yelled together.

"Yes, you two are responsible for the twins. Your daughter's name is Rebecca, and your son's name is Elijah."

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

"Hey Rach," Finn called out after the club ended. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Of course Finn. We are dating after all."

"Yeah, about that…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should break up."

"WHAT?" Rachel's shrill voice cried out. "Why? Because I am in a group with Noah for this assignment?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you did date him first." Finn shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"Look Rach, we just got together, and now we have this assignment. I just think it would be easier if we were just friends. You can be with Puck, and I can be there for San and Aubrey."

_SLAP!_

The sound startled everyone in the group, who had hung back to talk with their "significant others." The other 12 members and Mr. Shue turned to the blooming couple in shock. "Fuck you, Finn Hudson," Rachel seethed before storming out of the room.

"Way to go, Hudson," Puck drawled, running to catch up to Rachel. "Wifey ain't gonna put out tonight since you went and pissed her off. Douchey cock-blocker." The group stood gapping at his comment as they watch him run out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/nStar**__: Ok, so wow… Was not really expecting to get responses so quickly on my story… I am kinda a timid writer, so that was pretty awesome. :] Thanks guys, I appreciate it. So I need your guys' opinions on if I should have this be different chapters with different couples, or just have it focus on Puckleberry. I mean I can do both, but if I do primarily Puckleberry, you will find out how the other couples are doing through school, phone, email/IM, and play dates. __J__ Let me know what you want to see._

_**Disclaimer: **__I still unfortunately do not own Glee or any of it's characters… I soooo wish I did… Or at least Mark Salling… God that man is hot!_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

"Rachel," Puck's voice called out behind her as she continued the march to the exit of the school, "Berry, seriously, stop!" Rachel just kept walking, her nose pointed to the air.

Puck took a deep breath, knowing he was so going to be harped on for this one, "Yo Tight-ass! Quit with your sexy storm out and focus on me here - you know, the guy your shacking up with as of five o'clock." His smirk was in place as he watched her freeze before her body went rigid and she turned on her heel. "Good Wifey," he leered.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman!" she screeched, watching with satisfaction as the smirk was wiped of his face, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! How can you be so crass. I have every right to be upset right now. My so called boyfriend," she spat the word as if it would choke her, "just broke up with me because apparently you have dibs because I dated you first." Rachel's eyes started swimming with tears, as she quickly whipped around, not wanting Puck to notice. Too late.

Walking up behind her, Puck gently grabbed her arm and spun her so she was facing him. Ignoring the puzzled look on her face, he pulled her body against his chest gently, rubbing soothing circles against her back. "It'll be ok, Rach," he cooed, his voice rough, "He's a douche and doesn't know what he is giving up. I will take care of you. Don't worry."

Rachel relaxed into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist, burying her face against his chest, sobbing. Puck whispered sweet-nothings to her, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my Gucci," a distinctly effeminate voice rang out behind them.

Releasing Rachel from his embrace, Puck left one arm wrapped around her shoulder as he faced the other 12 members, and one nosy teacher. Puck shifted his gaze down, watching Rachel bury herself into his side, hiding her face from everyone's view, he tightened the arm around her shoulders, dropping another kiss to the top of her head.

"Got a problem guys?" he questioned.

"Since when do you have a thing for Manhands, Puck? Decided the loser was the one for you, or are you just cozying up to her so you will have a warm body in your bed for the next six months?" Santana sneered, while most the group behind her nodded in agreement, waiting for his reaction.

Puck felt Rachel tense against him, waiting for his response. "Didn't you know that Berry has always been my girl?" his reply catching everyone off guard, including Rachel who pulled back to look up at him.

He looked down, locking his gaze with hers, smiling softly, before turning back to the group. "I mean hell, the man that professed his love to her even admitted that she was mine, but that's not why I am claiming her. Rachel has been mine since she moved here. Why do you think I slushied her? She was off-limits. She's _MY_ hot Jew."

Rachel started laughing, hugging his side again as the rest of the group looked on in shock. "Is that the reason you slushied me?" her soft, broken voice questioned, "I always wondered why you would leer at me and then slushy me. It made no sense. I like the explanation though." Rachel smiled up at the man that was claiming her as his.

"Hell yeah, Babe. You've always been mine. I just let Mr. Douche over there borrow you until you were ready to come back," he replied, gesturing to the red-faced Finn Hudson, causing her to giggle.

"Really Rach," Finn asked in annoyance. "You giggle for him. We broke up not even 10 minutes ago and you are already in his arms. You really are a whore."

The gasps from the group filled up the hall as Rachel squeaked in surprise, burying her face against Puck's side again, shaking as the silent sobs racked her small frame.

Puck's eyes flashed in anger, gesturing for Mike to come over to Rachel. The young Asian couple made it's way over to him, questioning him with their eyes. "Rachel," he whispered in her ear, "Go to Mike and Tina, I will be back in a second." Kissing the top of her head, he released her into the arms of the only people they both trusted.

Puck stalked towards the group, his eyes deadly flashing as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Hudson," he growled out menacingly, "You better not ever talk to her like that again. You are a fucking dick for abandoning her because you were afraid that she would wind up with me due to this project. Guess what? That was your mistake. She is so fucking loyal that nothing would've happened. But you decided that she should be with me, and I won't make the same mistake you did. I won't let her go."

Puck grabbed Finn by his shirt, hauling him over so he was in his face. "If you ever speak to her like that again, you will wind up in the fucking hospital. It's a promise asshole."

Releasing the shirt, Puck turned around to walk back to Rachel, _his_ Rachel. Behind him, Finn stepped forward, ignoring the whispered warnings coming from behind him. "Yeah, go back to your slut. I could have her again in an instant if I wanted to," his voice smug and sure.

Puck spun instantly, his fist connecting with Finn's jaw. Tackling his ex-best friend, Puck began beating Finn repeatedly, ignoring the people behind him yelling for him to stop, and pushing away the arms of the men trying to pull him off.

"I fucking warned you," he ground out. "Just don't know when to shut the fuck up." His blows landing on Finn's face and against his sides.

"Noah," her soft voice reached his ears, pulling him out of his fury. Jumping up, kicking Finn in the side once for good measure, he turned to face her, concern shining in his eyes.

Walking slowly towards her, wiping Finn's blood off on his jeans, he kept his eyes locked on hers, trying to gauge her reaction. "Babe," he called, his voice soft. "Are you okay?"

Rachel ran towards him, jumping into his arms, crying softly. "Please don't fight, Noah. I'm used to these types of comments."

His arms wrapped protectively and possessively around her, turning and facing the group once more, being flanked by Mike and Tina. "Nobody messes with her. Got it? She is off-limits to all of you," his voice dangerous, causing Rachel to cling tighter to his neck.

"She doesn't deserve the way we all treat her, and I won't stand for it anymore. I'm serious." Turning to face his teacher, his voice calmed down. "Mr. Shue, where are we living? We need to get packed and head to our house to get settled before we pick up the kids."

"Oh crap, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me Puck," the shocked teacher exclaimed finally being pulled out of his stupor. "Here are the keys guys," he stated in a business tone, handing one to each couple with a piece of paper. "The paper is the instructions on how to get to your new homes. Have fun with this assignment."

Puck squeezed Rachel gently. "Ready to go babe?" Feeling her nod against him, he turned to Mike and Tina, gesturing with his head that they should leave. The four-some walked out of the building to Puck's truck.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

After dropping Mike and Tina off at home, Puck drove to Rachel's house. "Babe," he whispered gently to the girl that was still buried into his side. "We're at your house. Let's go get you packed and ready to go. We have two hours to do everything before we have to go get our kids."

Rachel looked up, taking in her surroundings. "Oh, well, you can go get yourself packed and then meet me at the house. I think we should be using my car for when we have the kids because it is much safer for the children," she stated matter-of-factly, proud that she had been thinking ahead.

"I was thinking the same thing, Babe. Only difference is, I live about two blocks from here, so I'm leaving my truck at home and walking over so that we can ride to our new house together."

"Noah," Rachel scolded. "That is completely unnecessary. Besides, what happens when you have to go somewhere without me and the kids. You will need an alternative form of transportation. So in short, we need your truck."

"Babe," Puck explained slowly. "We're going to come back and get my truck later. Like after we pick up the kids." Flipping open his phone, before quickly replying to the text he had just received. "Never mind. I'm actually lending it to our new next door neighbors, ya know, the Chang's. Tina is going to drive Mike over to pick it up so that they can take all of the suitcases. Which is why you need to get your ass inside and start packing so that we can head over to my house."

Rachel huffed and turned around to get out of the truck on the passenger side, but Puck pulled her back, helping her out his door. "Let's go Wifey. Gotta get a move on," Puck smirked, following her up to her door, laughing when she tossed a glare his way.

"Would you quit calling me that?" she asked rudely. "I am not your wife, and you are not my husband. I don't go around calling you "Hubby" now do I? No, so you should stop calling me 'Wifey,'" the last word said with obvious disdain as she lets them into her childhood home.

"Uh, Rach," Puck questioned slowly, "Did you miss the part where Shue said we we're going to be living together for the next six months with children?"

"Of course not, Noah. Why on earth do you think that I am…."

Puck cuts her off. "In my mind, that means that we are husband and wife for the next six months. Better deal with it Babe. You're stuck with me. And I will get Shue to include the rings later."

Rachel sputters, and almost trips down the steps she was currently walking up, but thankfully, Puck was there to catch her. "Why on earth would we need rings Noah Aaron?" she asked in horror.

"Well, unless you want to be the unwed teen mother of twins, I guess we don't need them." Puck set Rachel upright, and urged her forward. "I just figured if we had the rings, people wouldn't say shit about us, but I guess I'm wrong," he shrugs at this note and follows her as she walks into her room, settling comfortably on her bed.

"Remember the last time I was laying on this bed?" his smirk full blown on his face as he waggled his eyebrows at her in a supposedly seductive way.

"Don't even go there, Puckerman. Besides, I thought we were in a hurry." At that, Rachel begins racing around her room, packing everything that she would need for the next six months.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

An hour and a half later, the "Puckerman's" and the Chang's were on their way to their new homes. Mike and Puck were in the truck, and the girls were following behind. Rachel in her little purple hatchback, and Tina in her dark green suburban.

"So dude," Mike starts slowly. "Did you really mean all that stuff you said at the school about Rachel?"

"Yeah man," Puck replied. "That tight little body is all mine and it always has been. I don't think Rachel knows how serious I was though… She will soon. I promise you that." A smirk covers his features as he glances into the rearview mirror to make sure that she is still following before quickly switching lanes.

"Oh god, Puck," Mike groans. "What in the world are you planning?"

"You'll see" was the vague reply he received as Puck pulled his truck into the driveway of his new home, leaving room for Rachel's car that pulled in afterwards. Climbing out of the vehicle, the boys went around to pull out all of the luggage, dividing them between the two households as the girls finally came over to them.

"Wow," the two girls said at once, with a dreamy expression. "It's so big and pretty."

The guys turned around at this to look at their homes, shrugged and then went back to work. "Alright ladies," Puck called to get their attention, "Time to help us and get all of this stuff in. We have to leave to get the kids in about 15 minutes."

The two young couples rushed to get everything into their new houses, and into their rooms. Walking into a fully furnished environment, Puck and Rachel decided to scope out the bedrooms, all two of the them.

"WHAT!" Rachel screeched in alarm. "We are expected to share a bedroom?" Upon opening the door to their room, her face turned white, "And a bed?"

Puck's expression lit up. "Seriously? This day just keeps getting better and better. C'mon, Babe, we need to set up and hit the road."

Quickly unpacking the teens headed out to their vehicle, stopping to pick up the car seats that were next to the door. After Rachel struggled with hers, Puck walked over and calmly installed the car seat and snagged the keys. "Get in. We gotta go."

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Arriving five minutes early at the orphanage, Rachel and Puck walked into the room they were told to gather in. Seeing Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury whispering off to the side, the young couple walked over to them.

"Mr. Shuester," Rachel started in a no nonsense tone, "Noah brought up a very good point earlier, and I wish to discuss it with you." The shock on Puck's face was evident as he tried to figure out where she was going with this as the two adults turned to face her.

"Noah brought up the fact that each couple should have wedding bands," her voice got a slight nervous tremble as Puck smirked, finally figuring out what she was talking about. "I didn't understand why, but after his explanation, I certainly agree. We should all be given wedding bands so that the girls are not taken to be harlots with having young children at such a young age out of wedlock."

The adults jaws dropped at hearing that Puck was the one that came up with the idea. Shuester, thankfully, recovered quickly. "Actually guys, that's one of the places you are going to be headed after you are done here. You are going to go pick out your wedding bands."

"WHAT!" the questioned was screeched through the doorway as the other six couples finally emerged. "You two are getting married? This is a hot damn mess!" Mercedes stated with the other eleven people nodding in agreement.

"Actually, you all are," Shue explained quickly, not wanting another fight to start here. "The wedding bands are to be worn at all times, and will make life easier for you when you meet new people." The general agreement from the gathered teens made Shuester sigh in relief. "Now, are you ready to meet your kids?"

The group broke out in loud assurances that they were ready, and eight employees walked in, reading out the names of the children they were carrying, walking over to the couple that raised their hand for each child. As soon as Rachel was given Eli, and Puck was handed Becca, the two teens turned towards each other in awe.

"They're beautiful, Noah," Rachel whispered. Puck's only reply was nodding his head, the silent tears running down is face in memory of his daughter, before burying his face into Becca's hair. Rachel held Eli firmly with one hand, and squeezed Puck's arm in a reassuring manner to let him know that she was there for him. He smiled back at her.

"Alright, guys," Shuester called out. "It's time to get to the jewelers', then get your babies home."

The young Jewish couple walked out slowly, kissing the tops of their children's heads as they placed them in their car seats, climbing in, and driving to the store.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Arriving at the jewelers', Rachel and Puck picked up their kids, Rachel again with Eli, and Puck again with Becca. Walking hand in hand with a baby on each hip, the kids made their way to the front of the store, talking to one of the employees.

"How may I help you…..kids….?" the employee questioned, in shock that the two young people had two young children.

"We need to look at your selection of rings in the white gold please," Rachel informed the woman of the colors Noah and she had decided upon on the drive over.

The employee led them over to the men's wedding bands first. "Rach, how about you pick my band, and I pick yours?" Puck questioned, a plan fresh in his mind. Seeing Rachel nod in agreement, Puck looked to the woman to take him where he needed to go.

"So are you looking for anything in particular, Mr…" the woman questioned in a flirty voice.

"Yeah, I am," Puck returned, ignoring her attempt to get his name, and snubbing her flirting. "I need an engagement ring and a wedding band."

Searching through all of the rings in a matter of minutes, Puck decided on a simple white gold engagement ring that had a 12 carat diamond in the middle and two sapphires on either side of the diamond, knowing that her birthday is in September. He then picked out a band that went well with the ring. Having the lady put it in a box, he walked back over to Rachel.

"About done, Babe?" he questioned, noticing that the rest of the Glee club had finally shown up, having not been able to put the car seats in by themselves.

"Yes, Noah," she replies softly, adjusting Eli on her hip. "I think I found the perfect band." Pointing it out, she asked the woman to make sure that it would fit Noah before moving on.

"Surprising," the employee said, noticing the rest of the teens coming in with children. "You decided to pick out the rings for the other, and wound up choosing the matching his and her bands. You guys fit well," Her voice carried to the rest of the group, causing Rachel to blush, and Puck to smirk.

"Well we are a couple of bad-" Puck's voice was cut off by Rachel's hand slapping over his mouth.

"No swearing in front of our children!" she lectured.

"Yes, dear."

"Can I see my band, Noah?" Rachel asked eagerly. Puck just slid the box over to her before taking the band from the woman and placing it on his left ring finger.

"Oh my gosh, Noah!" Rachel cried out in shock, tears coming to her eyes. "You didn't have to do this. This is beautiful! I love them." Standing up on her tip-toes, she kissed his cheek gently before going to slide the rings onto her finger, before Puck stopped her.

Taking the rings in hand, and her left in the one that was supporting Becca, Puck slid the rings onto her ring finger, bringing her hand up to kiss the rings. "I'm good, Wifey," he smirked. "And you deserve to have the whole sha-bang, even if it isn't real."

Everyone in the Glee Club, minus Santana and Finn ran over to look at Rachel's rings. Complimenting Puck on a job well done before heading over to pick out their own.

Nodding to Shue in a goodbye, Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the car where they placed their kids in their seats and kissed the tops of their heads before climbing into the front. Puck picked up Rachel's left hand once more, placing a lingering kiss to the rings on that finger, before pulling out of the space and heading home.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

_**A/nStar:**__ So I am loving the response that you guys are having to this story. Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews and encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon._

_**A/nMoon (impersonating Star): **__I also want to point out how freaking amazing my best friend is. ;)_

_**A/nStar: **__And now that she is done bragging about herself after being my Beta, I finally get to update this. __J_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n Star: **__Hey guys! I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update… I have been crazy busy doing stuff with school and recovering from being sick…. So I turned 19 today (10/24). I got a guitar, and her name is Beth. __J__ I am happy because I got to spend the time with my Aunt and Uncle, which gives me a lot of down time to just write. It's awesome. I love the reaction you guys are having to this story, and I am really excited that you are liking it. I decided to write it just in Puckleberry view and you will see the other 'families' through different things…._

_Now, on with the story…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I unfortunately do not own Glee. If I did, then Mark Salling would be in every episode, singing lead, and with Rachel…. BTW, TOTAL B.S. that he isn't in these episodes….._

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Arriving at the house, Puck parked the car next to his truck and sat there quietly for a few seconds.

"Do you really think we can do this Rach?" he questioned softly, worry lacing his tone, "I mean, can I actually be a Dad? Mine was shit and I practically raised my sister… but this is different… I mean, I don't have my mom here to help and I just don't know Rach-"

"-Noah," her voice piercing his own, stopping his rant, "We can do this. You are not your father. We are going to have obstacles, and I am almost positive that we will have disagreements and argue, but we will take care of these kids. We can do this and we will be the best parents to them."

Puck sighed after hearing her words, "Thanks Rach, I'm glad that I was partnered with you for this."

After he spoke, Puck quickly exited the car, leaving a stunned Rachel in the passenger seat. Opening the back door to grab his new daughter, freezing when he heard her voice.

"I'm glad we're partners too, Noah."

Puck smiled, straightening, daughter secure against his hip, closing the door softly, going to the other side of the car to wait for Rachel to pick up their son before grabbing her free hand and walking to their house to let them in.

"So," he started casually, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I think that we should start an inventory of all the stuff that we have for the kids and everything that we need to get. Then after dinner we can go get the stuff we need."

"Sounds like a…." Puck started before being abruptly cut off.

"Oh my goodness, Noah!" she exclaimed suddenly, her voice jumping in volume, causing the kids' heads to turn to her in alarm, both fussing in the arms of their respective parents. "I can't cook and I doubt that the kids can eat take out every night like I do at home… What are we going to do?"

Puck couldn't help but burst out laughing at her fear, struggling to keep upright and not disturb the little girl in his arms. Hearing a knock at the door, he walked over and opened it, laughing harder at the look on Rachel's face. Seeing their new neighbors and friends with their son, he calmed down a little bit.

"Hey guys," he chuckled out, "What's up?"

"Well, Tina here doesn't know how to cook, and, honestly, I didn't want to, so I wanted to know if we could eat here tonight?" Mike's question causing Puck to start laughing again.

"Noah," Rachel's shrill voice invading the sound of his laughter, "I do not see how this situation is amusing! None of us can cook and we can't order take out all the time! What do you propose we do!"

At this question, Mike joined in on the laughter before both boys calmed down enough to talk. "Wifey," Puck started breathlessly, "I am laughing because I can cook. Just because I am a BAMF and a jock doesn't mean that you should assume I can't cook. I told you already, I raised my little sister."

Mike was nodding earnestly as the two girls' mouths fell open at Puck's words.

"So, can we eat here tonight man?" Mike asked again, looking away from the shocked girls.

"Sounds good to me. I don't mind cooking for everyone. What sounds good for dinner?" Puck asked the company filled room.

"Dude, can you make your lasagna?" Mike begged, throwing in the puppy dog look. "I love your meat lasagna, it's like heaven."

Puck laughed softly, looking over at the two girls that were slow to recover. "Sound good to you guys?"

"That sounds lovely, Noah." Rachel said softly as Tina nodded in agreement.

"Ok cool," Puck said walking over to the play pen that was in the corner of the room, setting Becca in it, "You guys can put the kids in here and then join me in the kitchen so we can all talk if you want."

Turning on the baby monitor that was on the end table by the play pen, he set it back down before grabbing the other one and turned it on as well, walking towards his kitchen, hearing the other three behind him.

Puck started going through the cupboards after setting the monitor on the counter, turning to see his 'wife' standing behind him and his friends leaning against the counters.

"Do you need any help Noah?" Rachel questioned softly as he turned to face her, "I would really love to learn how to cook because I don't want you to be responsible for feeding us all the time and it looks like a lot of fun."

Puck smiled softly at her, "Sure babe, I can teach you, but I thought you were going to make that inventory list."

Rachel gasped, then smiled, "We can go through everything while it's in the oven. Until then, what do you want me to do Chef Noah?"

Puck laughed, locking eyes with Mike, seeing him smirk knowingly, "Okay, sounds good." He gathered all the ingredients, laying them out on one counter. Then he grabbed all the ingredients for a salad, setting them on a separate counter.

"Mike," he called out in a 'no nonsense' tone, "You know what to do. Teach your girl there."

Mike nodded, dragging Tina over to the second counter, getting her started in washing, chopping, and mixing everything that was set on the counter.

"Now," Puck's soft voice rang out in the silence, as he turned to Rachel. "You put this on," he handed her an apron, walking towards the living room, "and I will be right back."

After checking to make sure that the kids were still doing fine, Puck strolled back into the kitchen to see Rachel looking smoking hot in an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook.' He filled a pan with water and set it one the stove, turning it on high and putting oil into the pot as well. "Ok Rach," he started, "see the packages of noodles? I need you to put them into the pot, and just be careful. Once the water starts to boil, it will sting if you get hit because of the oil."

Leaving her to her task, he pulled out two large bowls and a skillet, handing one to Mike and setting the other in his counter space. He then put the skillet on the stove top next to Rachel and began the process of browning and seasoning the meat.

"Okay Noah," Rachel's voice interrupted the comfortable silence that was settling in the kitchen, "now what?"

"Now you are going to learn how to make the meat sauce," he said as he drained the meat and put it into the bowl on his counter.

Opening several cans of tomato paste, he dumped them into the bowl as well. He picked up different spices and added them to the stuff in the bowl, explaining what he was doing to Rachel in a low tone, not wanting Mike and Tina to learn the recipe that he uses. (_A/n Star: Sorry guys…. I can't tell you exactly what goes into it because it's a secret recipe that I learned from my Daddy. __J_)

After that was completed, he moved to the pot that held the noodles and strained the water from it, running cool water over the noodles, then draining the noodles again.

"Hey Mike - Tina, you guys wanna go check on the kids really quick for me?" he asked as he moved the noodles over to the station that he and Rachel had going.

"Now, just watch how I do the first layer, and then you can do the next ok?"

At Rachel's nod, he coated the bottom of both pans with the sauce, then laid down noodles, more sauce, and cheese, then more noodles. "Get it?" he asked, seeing her nod, "Ok, then you do that pan while I finish this one."

The two worked diligently, then put the completed pans into the oven, setting the timer.

"Okay," Puck said, turning to Rachel, smiling gently, "send Mike in here and you go get started on your list."

Seeing her walk into the living room after removing the apron, Puck turned back towards the counter, starting the process of cleaning up.

"What's up man?" Mike asked walking through the doorway, before seeing what Puck was doing, and joining him, making the clean-up process go quicker.

When the kitchen was finished, Puck told Mike to go get the high chair for Lucas before walking into the living room, smiling upon seeing his new family. "How's the list coming babe?"

"It's going good. We have a good majority of the stuff we need, but they did not buy bedding for the kids, and we have to go and get them more clothes soon too," she explained, glancing up to lock eyes with him. "They figured that we would want to pick out the different things for them. You need to go through the kitchen as well to see what we need."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Hearing Mike walk back through the door, he went and picked up Becca and Eli settling them each onto a hip, and walking towards the kitchen where their high chairs were placed on the linoleum rather than the carpet. He settled both into the chairs, and then turned to see Mike doing the same with Lucas.

"Hey Rach," he called out, seeing her and Tina walk into the kitchen shortly after, "How old are they exactly? I need to know before we feed them."

The girls started flipping through the papers they were holding on the kids, Rachel's eyes going wide at the results she found.

"Lucas is ten months," Tina told him. "I guess he's one of the older babies then."

Seeing the look on Rachel's face, Puck walked over to her, setting his palms on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Rach? What's the matter?"

"Becca and Eli are…" she started, before swallowing hard. "They're only six months Noah. We got the youngest kids…. nine months must've been the average age, not the age of all of them," the panic in her voice evident, her eyes reflecting her terror as well.

Worried, Puck pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly, "We'll be fine Rach. I promise. I just needed to know because feeding patterns are slightly different with ages because there are certain things that they can and can't eat when they are younger."

Pulling back, he placed a kiss against her forehead before turning back to their kids and their friends. He walked over to the pantry and grabbed different kinds of baby food, handing one jar to Mike and taking the others over towards his children after grabbing two of the Gerber spoons that were in the drawer.

He began the process of feeding Eli first (since he was the most fussy of his twins) before he noticed the silence behind him. Turning slightly so he could see the others while continuing to feed his son, he noticed the bewildered, worried, and scared looks on the face of the other three. Sighing softly, he finished feeding Eli before turning back to them again.

"I'm gonna guess that none of you know how to feed an infant," he said in exasperation. Seeing the three nod, he sighed again. "Okay, just watch, and then do what I do, and I will help if you have some serious problems." He then began the process of feeding Becca with even more of an audience than before.

After he finished, he turned back to the group, "Get it?" he asked, seeing the looks still on their faces. "Okay, just try feeding him, and I will help if you have major problems."

He nodded to Mike to indicate that he was the one he wanted to make the first attempt, then grabbed a soft wash cloth, getting it wet with warm water, he began cleaning the twins, keeping his eye on Mike. Seeing him struggling, he finished washing the kids, then he walked over, nudged Tina's shoulder and motioned for her to take over for Mike.

Rachel walked over to his side, leaning against him, a look of awe on her face as she looked at him. "You are amazing Noah." she said quietly, so only he could hear her. "I mean I know you raised your sister, which is why you know how to do this stuff, but you are a natural at being a father." She stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Any child would be lucky to have you as their father, and I am extremely fortunate to have to you as my significant other in this project."

Puck smiled softly, feeling tears come to his eyes as Beth's face flashed through his mind before pulling Rachel tightly to his side, turning back to the couple in front of him. Seeing Tina struggle as well, he pushed Rachel forward to take over to see where she stood.

As Rachel went to take over for Tina, the timer went off, so he grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the tin foil off the top of the pans of lasagna before closing the door and resetting the timer. He then turned back to the group to see all three covered in the food.

He grabbed another jar, and walked over to Lucas, grabbing Rachel's hand, guiding her in the process of feeding the young child. Allowing her to attempt it on her own to see that she got it down, he had her switch with Tina, and repeated the process. He then left Tina to teach Mike and went back to the food.

"Rach, can you set the table for me please?" he asked politely, checking the twins to see if they needed to be changed. Noticing that both did, he turned back to the Asian couple to see them cleaning Lucas off as they finally got him fed. "Guys, I'm gonna assume that you don't know how to do this either, so follow me and watch and learn."

He grabbed his kids, walking into the living room, he grabbed a couple dish towels on his way out and laid them out on the floor. "You guys are going to learn the process of changing a diaper." He explained to the couple behind him, setting to work changing Becca slowly so that they could understand.

As they began changing Lucas slowly, he quickly changed Eli, knowing that he could get hit if he was too slow before he heard the cries of disgust behind him. Turning he began laughing as the couple finished changing him, the wet spots on their clothes a clear indication that they took too long.

"I forgot to mention," he began. "You have to change boys quickly otherwise they will hit you. Go home and get changed, and I will watch him."

The couple hurried to follow his instructions, knowing that dinner was ready. As they left, Puck saw Rachel walk in her clothes new, indicating that she had changed, her eyebrow quirked in a silent question.

"They were too slow changing Lucas." he chuckled. "Grab him and we'll set the kids up in their high chairs next to the table."

They got all three kids settled as Tina and Mike walked back into the room, settling themselves at the table around their son.

"Dig in guys," Puck declared setting the last pan on the table before sitting down in between Rachel and Becca, Eli being on the other side of Rachel.

"Do you guys mind if we follow you to the store? We need some stuff, but don't want to be the only teenage couple with a baby out in town." Mike questioned as they all settled into eating and entertaining the kids at the same time.

"I don't care. We are only going to get the bedding and the immediate stuff that the babies need tonight though." Puck answered. Seeing the look on Rachel's face, he began to explain his reasoning. "We need to get that stuff tonight for them to be able to sleep, but it's almost 7:30 right now, and they need to get to bed soon, and we still have to give them baths. So we're only doing that must haves tonight."

Seeing her agree, he looked over to Mike and Tina to see them agree tiredly, realizing that this experiment was already taking its toll on them. '_Thank god they have the weekend to adjust_,' he thought, before turning to look at Rachel again. '_Now I just need to work on convincing her that I am serious about her.'_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

_**A/n Star:**__ Hey guys, sorry that took so long, and I know that was tedious, but I thought the fact that they need to learn everything needed to be pointed out. I promise to write again soon, if not another one posted shortly after this one. I have to spend time writing my other story first, then I will get back to this one. _

_**A/n Moon: **__And by "my other story" she means "our other story." __J__ Hope you guys liked this story, because I thought it was hilarious! ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR!_

_**Up Next: **__The first trip out with the kids, and the first night… Possibly more… I haven't decided yet._


End file.
